Grey
by Unlucky Talli
Summary: Oppressed by both good and evil, Terra and Red X find themselves unlikely companions. Or are they becoming something more? One Shot.


I do not own Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros.

Righto, so this is a little something that I thought up the other day. I was reading "Walking Sidelines" by Tianimalz, and it has a bit of Red X/Terra going on, so I thought up this One Shot. Now there is something you need to know before you start reading, just to make the story a little more understandable. I usually see Robin as Dick Grayson and no one else. But for this story to make sense, Tim Drake is the present Robin. So yeah...picture Tim as Robin, for now anyway.

* * *

Grey

It was weird, being around him. He was like her in a way; only their situations had been reversed. He was the nimble thief who always tried to do so much bad, but ended up being on the good side of the whirlwind called life. As for herself, well, she was just the opposite. No matter how hard she tried, she somehow ended up hurting people; she was always the villain in the end. It wasn't fair. If she attempted to be bad, _truly _bad, would she end up being good?

Lids closed over conflicted blue eyes. The girl was sitting on an uncomfortable looking armchair. The chair itself, accompanied with several other pieces of furniture, was resting on the floor of a small hotel room. The girl blew a few strands of corn colored hair out of her face. She glanced over to the digital clock placed on top of one of the two bedside tables and sighed.

_Where is he? _She thought angrily to herself. She was getting really frustrated now. _Four and a half hours. I've been waiting for him for four and a half fucking hours._ She really wished he would just get back already.

She had met him accidentally. She was walking home from a movie, which she had seen alone. It was late at the time; he must have thought that the darkness hid him from the few people still out on the streets. He was silently working on a lock to Curio store. Out of instinct, she went to intercept him, without the use of her powers of course. She was slightly surprised when he revealed that he knew exactly who she was, or, at least, who she used to be. He told her that he was traveling around the country, and since there was nothing left for her in Jump, she should come along for the ride. After she finally agreed, she realized that he had actually intended for her to see him and that their run in hadn't been so accidental after all.

What the hell was she doing? Why did she even agree to come along with the creep anyway? So what if he was running away from life, just like her? She didn't have to agree; she _shouldn't_ have agreed. The guy was a damned thief, for Christ's sake. He was the kind of guy she fought against way back when; when she still worked with…

She stopped her train of thought; it was still difficult to think of them, even after all this time. Even if the memories with them were the only good ones she ever had. She looked back at the clock. Six minutes had passed. Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_. She didn't belong here. Not with _him_. She suddenly remembered why she _had_ come up on his offer. He had worked with them too, if just minutely. A dark chuckle escaped her lips. He was stuck. Just like her.

Before she had come to Jump, she never believed in the Grey Area. Life was simply black and white. This guy steals the money, murders the innocents, and rapes the women. He's the villain. This other guy stops him and locks him up somewhere where he won't do anyone anymore harm. He's obviously the hero. These days, she wasn't so sure what was what anymore. She used to be a hero. Then she became the villain. Now she was neither of the above. And she _hated_ it.

Her thoughts floated back to her partner. Did he pass by a jewelry store and get sidetracked when he looked upon a tasty looking diamond necklace? The girl huffed. Impossible, he never gets sidetracked. Sudden panic wracked through her. What if he wasn't coming back? What if he got caught or something? His wanted poster _was_ hanging in every police district in California. If he was seen by anyone…Wait. What was she thinking? Why should _she_ care? Her doubt didn't soothe her worry though; she continued to sit in silence.

So consumed in her furious worry the girl was, she didn't notice the black clad figure stealthily slip through the opened window and into the room.

"Have you even moved in the time I was gone, Terra?"

The blonde jumped out of her chair at the mocking question. She passed her startled look across the man who stood before her. He wore all black, except for the red 'X' slashed on his upper left torso. He wore a white skull-like mask, with an additional red 'X' on his forehead.

"Red X," The surprise in Terra's voice was evident. Her surprise quickly turned to outrage. "Where the _hell_have you been? I've been waiting for you to get back all night!" She waved her hands franticly in the air to emphasize her excited state.

She swore he was smirking beneath his mask. Her suspicions were provenright when he gave a small chuckle. "Aw, how sweet. Little T was worried about me, was she?"

"Dammit, Red. This isn't funny. I seriously thought you weren't coming back for a second there."

"Come now, I'm sure you have a little more faith in me than that." His head was cocked to the side. "Besides, why on earth would I abandon a cutie like you?" He laughed.

"Shove it up your ass, Red."

Red X put his hands up, his palms facing her. "Hey, chill out chuckles. I was only kidding." He turned to the vacant armchair and sat down. "Kinda," He breathed to himself. "And we really need to work on your language." He said to her.

Terra sneered at him. "You know what I was thinking about while you were away?"

He looked up at her, but made no reply.

"I was thinking about how much of a pain you are and that I must be mental to even be here with you!"

Red X continued to stare and say nothing.

Terra stared back. Their staring soon turned into a contest, although it was sort of unfair, given that she couldn't see his eyes.

After a few moments, Terra finally sighed in defeat and averted her eyes. "You're impossible." She sat down in the chair across from him.

Red X's eyes didn't turn away from her as they sat in silence for several minutes. Terra attempted to ignore him, but the feeling of his eyes boring into her finally drove her over the edge.

"_What_?" Her annoyance was really entertaining him.

"I didn't say anything." He looked over his shoulder, quickly glanced around the rest of the small room, and looked back at her. "Are you schizophrenic or something?"

Terra's eyes bulged. "Fine." The word was barely a whisper. She got up, grabbed her jacket, which was draped across the arm of the chair, and headed towards the door.

She reached out for the door, but his hand closed around her wrist before her gloved fingertips could touch the doorknob.

"Don't go."

Was that _desperation_ she heard in his voice? If it was, it was very well hidden. Fortunately, Slade taught her how to notice such subtleties. It came in handy while she was spying on…

Her head snapped up. She looked into the white lenses of Red X's mask, wishing that she could see his eyes. She then moved her eyes to his hand, which was still clenched around her wrist. He took notice of her discomfort right away and immediately let go. Terra crossed her arms across her chest.

"You aggravate me to no end and expect me to _stay_?" She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"Do you even know why I asked you to come along with me?"

"Let. Me. Guess. You saw a little bit of yourself in me, didn't you?" She sneered.

Red X didn't move. Terra just stared back. She sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

"We're not as alike as you think." Her eyes lowered themselves to the ground. The two semi-heroes were again brought into an awkward silence. But this time Terra didn't want to end the silence herself. So she waited.

It seemed that hours had passed by before he finally spoke.

"What, just because you worked for them full time?" He raised an eyebrow. "Or that _I_ didn't work for Slade?" The last sentence held the same mocking tone he always carried, except this time there was a hint of malice in it.

Terra glared at him. If looks could kill, Red X would have imploded on the spot. "How _dare_ you? You have no idea of what kind of hell I've been through in the past several years."

"Am I supposed to feel sympathy fro you?" His voice was still dripping with malicious mocking.

"Look, you don't know me _at all_," Terra was really holding her anger back now. She didn't want the building to fall down. Well, maybe she could make an exception if a certain black clad thief was trapped inside. "And I don't think we have anything in common." They both knew she was lying. Being involved with both sides of the law was the only thing they had in common. "I don't want to talk about this anyway." She turned back to the door.

"Then why _did_ you come?" Terra froze. "If you had no good reason, and I annoy you to no end, why did you decide to come with me when I asked?"

Terra's eyes moved back to the floor. She gave her attention to the space between the door and the ground. Dim light was flooding in from the hallway outside. She closed her eyes.

"Because you want what I want: a side. Either good or evil, whichever." She shrugged her scrawny shoulders. "But you're having the same trouble I'm having. You can't choose. Or you're not able to stay on one side long enough."

Red X stayed in his unmoving state.

"But even with our predicament, I can't stay. We barely know each other."

"That's not entirely true. I may have stolen a file or two from Titans Tower when I got the chance," He paused. "And one of them might have been yours."

"Oh great, wonderful, that's one way to earn trust."

"Then what would it take to get you to trust me? To get you to stay?" He seemed to be finding the whole situation lightly amusing. But Terra knew that he serious.

"Well," Terra thought for a second. "You know who I am right? I mean, you stole my file after all, so you practically know me." She felt a fraction of anger rise up in her, but she shoved it back down. _Talk about the file later_. "But I don't know who you are at all. I don't even know what you look like."

He stayed still, _again_. Terra was getting really irritated with Red's tendencies of spontaneously turning into a statue. But just as she was about to yell at him for keeping still for so long, he moved his hand upward. To his mask.

"Hey, wha—?"

He took off his skull mask to reveal the face of a young man somewhere in his early twenties. His head was topped with short, spiky black hair. Terra lowered her eyes to look into his own. They were blue as well, but much darker. He had a hard look on his face, the look of a man that had lost everything.

"Better?" His voice was softer now.

"Your…" She hesitated. "Your name?"

"Jason. Jason Todd."

Terra frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be, you know, dead or something?" She had heard of Jason Todd before; he used to be Robin, the second Robin in fact. And he had indeed been beaten to death by the Joker. So, what, several years later he just comes back?

"Aren't you supposed to be, you know, petrified or something?" He smiled at her. But it wasn't a genuine smile; it was a ruined smile. Perhaps Jason didn't know how to smile any other way. A small chill ran down Terra's spine.

"Fine, it's not important anyway." She stuffed her hands into her jean pockets. She looked into his dark eyes. "But if makes you feel any better, I trust you a little bit now."

He gave a hearty laugh. "A little bit? Wow, I reveal who I am and you trust me 'a little'. Remind me not to bother next time."

"Hey, it wasn't fair, okay? You know everything about me, yet I had no idea who you were."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," He began, copying her again. But his mocking demeanor quickly faded as he paused. "I trust you." He looked down at the blonde standing before him.

"Trust…." Terra whispered, shocked by his words. "Do you have any idea as to how important trust is? You just can't hand it out to just plain old anybody!"

"But you're not just anybody. You were right about us. We've got nobody, but ourselves." His eyes poured so much emotion over her that Terra was almost over whelmed. She sat on the bed.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Jason sat down beside her. "It's like what you said earlier, you want a side. It scares you to stay in the grey area. Terra, you don't have to be afraid." He reached out to her, but his hand fell limp before it could touch her. She did not notice.

"It's not that I'm afraid, it's just—" She turned to him and froze. She hadn't realized that he was sitting so close; their noses were almost touching. "I…" She stammered. She could feel something in the air between them. Was it tension? The feeling seeped its way into her stomach. Did he feel it too? Her question was answered when he slowly began leaning towards her. "I'm…I'm not sure if I could…"

His lips lightly touched hers and she was electrified. The sensation flew through her veins; she felt like she was on fire. She didn't want the sensation to stop, so she kissed back.

Her hands found their way to his hair and became tangled within the short spiky locks. She moaned when she felt his lips caress hers. Terra could hardly bear the pleasure. She felt his hands gently squeeze her shoulder blades. Jason then pulled her closer to him.

She straddled his lap as he began placing light kisses along her jawbone. He reached both his arms behind her back and pulled off his gloves. Once his hands were free, he immediately put them in her corn colored hair. She was so _warm_. He continued kissing along her jawbone down to her neck. He began to gently bite her flesh, which elicited a whimper from her. He was gratified when he knew that he was making her feel just how he wanted her to.

His gentle nipping was interrupted when Terra put both her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. She smiled tauntingly down at him, then leaned down and captured his lips with hers. She traced her tongue along his smooth lip, and he opened his mouth willingly for her. As she explored Jason's mouth, he placed his hands on her hips and slid them slowly upwards. His hands soon found their way under her shirt, and he began tracing his fingers along her skin. Terra shuddered at the touch.

Terra broke off the kiss and looked down at Jason again. Dark blue eyes hit calm blue ones. They were panting heavily from the passionate kisses. Jason thought about saying something, _anything_; but before he could get a word out, she leaned down and kissed him once more.

The two semi-heroes were connected; they were both good and evil, yet at the same time they were neither. They were alone in the world, locked within a fog of grey, blind to all else. But for the moment, they did not mind. All they needed were each other.

* * *

Gah, I really hate the ending, but whatever, I'm proud of everything else that I wrote. Now, for those of you who read DC Comics and are familiar with Jason Todd's character, if he seemed a little OOC, it's because _I _am not familiar with his character. Just thought it'd be cool to have him as Red X. I was originally going to have a lemon in this, but I chickened out. :p That's how sad I am. But if it seems that it's a little too eccentric, let me know so I can change the rating. So, like I said already, I'm quite proud of this fic (except for the ending) and I worked very hard on it, so I would very much like a review, you know, just to let me know what you thought, what I could improve on, etc. Until next time...


End file.
